fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Kio
Kio Fullbody S-Class Water Mage of Blue Pegasus Appearance Kio's snow white hair often leads to the possibility of people mistaking him for an old man if they're looking at him from behind. Originally it was black as night, but after becoming an S-class mage and using an ancient and particularly powerful water spell, his hair turned white like it is currently. His clothes are mostly casual formal clothes: a button down shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, and an occasional blazer on more special occasions. His skin color is more bronze in tone which somewhat juxtaposes his white, pale hair. His guild symbol is in the middle of his chest so it is often unseen due to his slight discomfort with wearing less than a shirt and pants in public. Personality Kio is a person who is all about being cool. He's a very relaxed sort of person who you'd imagine having smooth jazz piano music playing in the background. However, despite his desire for being cool and collected when relating to people, Kio cares deeply for his friends and guild mates. Other than that, he's often seen relaxing, lounging around wherever he can, or even playing the piano. (a skill he acquired when he was younger.) Kio also has a very strong conviction to take down anyone who so much as harms the innocent. This is mostly due to his childhood trauma from the random murder of his parents. History Kio was born to two rural, hard-working parents who owned a farm. The farm was in a location where little rain fell to the ground and the land was very dry, yielding small crops. Kio spent the majority of his early life working the farm with his parents along with hauling water from wells they would have to drill, chopping stacks of wood, tilling the land, lots of labour-intensive work. However, Kio loved the lifestyle and loved his father and mother with all his heart. He had aspirations to become a strong man of the land like his dad. But sadly, those things would change. It was when Kio was about 10 when his parents made their usual journey to market to try and sell their crops when a band of ruffians had been roaming the area, hunting weary travellers for whatever they could loot them for. Kio's parents were one of their victims when they were on their way back to the farm. The bandits showed no mercy and killed the both of them without question. When Kio finally heard the news some days later, he was devastated. How could someone just randomly kill his parents on a whim like that? Why is it that people had to die in such a random and senseless way? Why did it have to be his parents? There were probably other rich merchants on the road who had loads more money. Nevertheless, asking all those questions wouldn't bring his parents back to him. It took him several years of working the farm by himself and contemplating his situation before he came to terms with his parents death. At the age of 13, Kio left his home and traveled towards the nearest city, Clover Town, in hopes of finding work and making a life that was his own instead of a life like his parents. The journey alone was dangerous enough that he nearly died along the way, encountering beasts and bandits alike. However there was one event along his road to Clover that changed his life forever. He got mixed up on his direction and ended up being jumped by some highway thugs who preyed on the weak. Kio thought he would die there in that fight until there was a sudden flash of light that filled the area. Kio covered his eyes and when he opened them up again, the thugs were all on the ground half dead. One man stood in front of him with his back facing Kio. There were also some others there who seemed to be with the man and all Kio could wonder was how they had done it. The man suddenly turned and faced him with a mile-wide smile on his face. "Hey there, kid. Keep your eyes peeled for punks like these guys. Or at least make a better attempt to protect yourself." Kio slowly stood back up on his feet and took a few moments before he spoke. "I.....I don't know how, actually." He fell silent and looked at his feet, kicking some dirt with his toe. The man raised an eyebrow and laughed boisterously before kneeling down to Kio's level. "Well then here, I'll teach you a little trick." The man held out his hand and formed a blue magic cirlce that spun slowly around for a moment. It was then that Kio realized what sort of people they were. Mages! A fountain of water suddenly springs out of the magic circle and continually spouts forth and falls back into the circle. Kio's eyes went wide as he watched the water move. The man smiled widely again. "You imagine a well that's like your soul. You have to reach deep into the well in order to draw out the water. Look deep into your feelings and pull out the strongest feeling you have right now." Kio swallowed hard and held out his hand in similar fashion to the mage. He closed his eyes and imagined a well on a little knoll. He walked up to it and dropped the bucket that was there into the well. He let the rope extend it's entire length before he started to pull the bucket back up. When he plopped the bucket on the edge of the stone well, he looked at what he had draw out and saw that the water had a sort of luminesence. It was then that Kio was hit with a sudden pang of thirst. He needed to drink if he wanted to live. He tilted the bucket up and began to drink. He tilted the bucket up above his head and let the water wash over him. More and more water flowed from the bucket, much more than he thought he had draw out. It was when he was consumed in the flow, Kio snapped back to reality and looked at his hand. In his palm was a small magic circle that was only a few inches across, but from it was a small spout of water the flowed like the mans own spell! It was then that Kio discovered his affinity for water type spells and had a particular skill in magic with water. The man only taught him that one trick, but Kio was able to use it better to fend for himself until he finally reached Clover Town. When he reached the city limits, it was then that a descision struck him. He could either pursue his original plan and find work like a regular person, or he could try and join one of the guilds around the city. He decided to pursue and develope his skills in magic and joined the guild, Blue Pegasus. At first, he didn't like the fancy and cleanliness of the guild, but the members were kind and it was a place that Kio felt he belonged to. And eventually, the classiness grew on him as he grew more accustomed to wearing nice clothes and being courteous to others. Currently, Kio is 16 years old and has just become an S-class mage for Blue Pegasus. He loves what he does there and he loves his friends like they were his family. But at about the same time every year, he thinks back on the death of his parents and imagines what they would say to him if they could see him now. It is those thoughts that encourage him to excel and live to the fullest of his abilities today. Magic and Abilities Water Magic, Chain Magic. Is also skilled at wielding his weapon, a trident. Relationships None Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Blue Pegasus